Regrets
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: A Marine's request brings back some unwanted memories for Sheppard. John POV. Companion piece of sorts to "Boots," but can easily be read alone.


Title: Regrets

Summary: A Marine's request brings back some unwanted memories for Sheppard. John POV. Companion piece of sorts to "Boots," but can easily be read alone.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for "Outcast."

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but Sheppard and Nancy followed me home. Can I keep them?

A/N: This bunny jumped me just after I finished my last John/Nancy piece, and demanded I write it. In spite of the fact that I have almost no spare time, I gave in again, lol. :)

A/N2: As I said above, this fic is a companion piece of sorts to my other fic, "Boots." You don't have to read that one to understand this one, but I'd love it if you read it anyway!

As always, I thank my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, the source of all inspiration. :)

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Regrets**

If there was one thing John Sheppard didn't like about being the military commander of Atlantis, it was the paperwork. Forms multiplied in triplicate like rabbits, and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried to catch up - which he did, tempting as it was to pass it all off on Lorne - he was always behind.

Sighing, Sheppard got to work…until the sound of footsteps made him look up gratefully from his desk. A Marine stood in the doorway, one of those who'd come in on the Daedalus just a little over a month ago.

"Reynolds," Sheppard greeted, nodding.

"Sir," he returned, stepping inside the office.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Yes, sir." The Marine hesitated for a moment then squared his shoulders. "I'm formally requesting a transfer back to Earth, sir."

Sheppard blinked in surprise. It wasn't that unusual to have a few of the new recruits decide that life in Pegasus wasn't for them, but Reynolds was getting high marks from everyone he'd worked with, scientists and military alike. Sheppard had already talked to Lorne about putting him on a gate team as soon as he qualified for it.

"Will you approve the transfer, sir?" Reynolds pressed when he didn't answer.

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen on his desk thoughtfully as he studied the Marine.

"Before I approve anything," Sheppard said at last, "I want to know why you're asking for this. You've been doing well here, Sergeant. McKay almost remembered your name after you helped clear out that lab last week. That's a pretty high compliment."

Reynolds snorted softly, smiling a little. "Thank you, sir."

"Is something wrong? Anything that needs to be dealt with?"

Reynolds shook his head.

"No, sir, it's not that." Reynolds paused, looking uncomfortable. "It's my wife, sir."

"Your wife?" Sheppard repeated. Because the SGC monitored communications so carefully, the command staff usually knew right away if a soldier would need personal or bereavement leave, but he couldn't remember hearing anything like that about Reynolds. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, sir, she's alright, but…I think she wants a divorce, sir."

Sheppard frowned.

"_Nancy-"_

"_I can't do this anymore, John. I want a divorce."_

Sheppard's jaw tightened, and he stubbornly tried to push back the memory.

"I'm sorry," he offered aloud. "That's why you want the transfer?"

"Yes, sir. My wife Lisa and I have been married for three years. I've been stationed overseas most of that time, or off-world with the SGC."

"_Two John Sheppard encounters in two days. I hardly saw you that much when we were married."_

"I know she's unhappy, sir," Reynolds continued. "She has been for a while. If I'm back on Earth, maybe…maybe I can fix things, make it up to her somehow."

John nodded silently and looked down. They could use Reynolds on Atlantis, but he didn't blame the guy for wanting to save his marriage. He'd tried to save his own once, but it hadn't worked. Too little too late, maybe. Or maybe he just hadn't tried hard enough.

"_Well I'm glad you finally noticed! Too bad you didn't a little bit earlier, say, like when we were still together?"_

If he'd asked for a transfer, would it have made a difference? Would he and Nancy still be married?

"Sir?" Reynolds asked respectfully. "My request?"

John didn't answer right away, just pulled a form out of his desk, signed his name, and looked back up at the Marine.

"Granted."

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the service men and women out there, and their spouses, for all the sacrifices you make to keep us safe!

I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
